Guardian
by porce-blaine
Summary: DROPPED. Hitsugaya is the new personal bodyguard of Hinamori Momo. Hinamori is the daughter of the royal and rich family. Hitsugaya is poor, while Hinamori is rich. Will they develop feelings for each other? If they do, will they last forever? HitsuHina
1. Chapter 1 : First

Guys! Here's my first fanfic (published here). Actually, I have lots of Fanfics already, but this story is the one that made me feel like publishing on the Net.  
Ok, my message is enough.  
Here's the **introduction:** This is a fanfic about the loveteam hitsuXhina (Hitsugaya Toushiro-Hinamori Momo). The fanfic's title is: **"Guardian"**  
**Summary:** Hitsugaya is the new personal bodyguard of Hinamori Momo. Hinamori is the unica hija or only child/daughter of the royal and rich family. Hitsugaya is poor, while Hinamori is rich. Will they develop feelings for each other? If they do, will they last forever? Find out!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Someone was applying for a job at the Hinamori mansion. He was successful. Then, he ended up as a personal bodyguard for the Hinamori family's unica hija, Hinamori Momo. He is Hitsugaya Toushiro.

------

"Daughter, we found a new bodyguard for you." A woman said as she entered Momo's room with Hitsugaya.  
Momo was excited. "Who's it, Mom?" She said as she stood up from her bed.  
"Here." Hinamori Sonna, Momo's mother, said as she pointed to Hitsugaya. She signalled to Hitsugaya to introduce himself.  
"Good afternoon, ma'am. My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro. I am your new bodyguard." He said with a smile and of course, with respect.  
"Hello, Hitsugaya. Nice to meet you. By the way, I'm Hinamori Momo." She said, as she stretched her hand - to shake hands with Hitsugaya.  
"Same here, ma'am." Hitsugaya shook hands with her.  
"Well, I'll leave the two of you. Get to know each other of you want." Sonna said. Then the two were left alone in Momo's room.  
"So... why did you apply for this job?" Hinamori interviewed Hitsugaya as she sat on her bed.  
"Well, my mother is sick... My father had passed away. So, I am the only one left to take care of my mother. She's my only family, ma'am." Hitsugaya said with a little sadness. Hinamori pointed him to a chair so he can sit.  
"Oh... sorry for bringing that up." Hinamori apologized for asking.  
"It's okay, ma'am." Hitsugaya said.  
"Stop calling me 'ma'am'. You can call me Hinamori-san or just Momo."  
"But you're my boss!" Hitsugaya objected.  
"Aw... come on! It's okay. It seems like we're just in the same age. And, I won't treat you like a servant. I'll treat you as a friend." Hinamori insisted.  
"But...!"  
"Okay?" Hinamori said with a wink.  
"Alright, ma'am." Hitsugaya then covered his mouth - realizing he said 'ma'am' again. "Sorry!"  
Hinamori laughed. Then Hitsugaya laughed too.  
"You know, you don't deserve to be a bodyguard..." Hinamori said.  
"Why?" Hitsugaya asked.  
"Because, you have good looks." Hinamori complimented truthfully.  
"Oh... really?" Hitsugaya seems unconvinced.  
"Yes! You're fit to be... uhmm... let's see... Ah! A model or actor!" Hinamori said.  
"T-Thanks..." Hitsugaya blushed a little.

They talked about a lot of things.

"By the way, my father will tell you more about your job." Hinamori said.

Then, Hinamori accompanied Hitsugaya to her father. Hinamori Hiroshi (Momo's father) and Hitsugaya talked about rules and Hitsugaya's work.

------

"Hey!" Hinamori caught the attention of Hitsugaya.  
"Momo-san!"  
"Come, I'll tour you around." Then they started walking.  
"Anyway, Hitsugaya, what shall I call you?" Hinamori asked.  
"Any you like. It can be Toushiro or just Hitsugaya." He answered.  
"Hmm... even nicknames like Shiro-chan or Toush?" Hinamori asked again.  
"Well, it depends on you, ma'am."  
"Hey! I told you to stop callnig me 'ma'am'! If you call me 'ma'am' again, I'll call you... Toushi-Toushi!" Then, she laughed.  
"No! Not Toushi-TOushi! That sounds funny..." Hitsugaya said.  
"That's why stop calling me 'ma'am'... okay?"  
"Okay... Momo-san."  
"Good."

They toured around the mansion. Hitsugaya remembered all so he won't get lost. After all ,they stopped in front of a door.

"This will be your new room." Hinamori said as she opened the door. "Well, I shall go now. Explore your room. If you want to, you can come to me. You know the way, right? YOur firstday of work will be tomorrow, don't forget!"  
"Bye... thanks." Hitsugaya said.  
"Oh... your welcome!" Hinamori said and left the room.  
"She's... kind... and... pretty..." Hitsugaya told himself.

* * *

End of Chapter 1! Hope you like it guys! REVIEWS:)) Haha... 


	2. Chapter 2 : Your Clothes

Guys! Here's Chapter 2... Thanks for all the reviews... :D  
Anyway, I have all the chapters in a thick yellow pad, so it's quite easy for me now to narrate this. Sorry guys if the chapters are too short... It's just I can't stay too long in front of the computer, even if I want to... haha. It hurts for the eyes :)). ahaha.  
'nyway, i know Hitsugaya is not fit to be a bodyguard because his so kawaii, but, most fanfics i read have the story 'slave Hinamori, master Hitsugaya'. So, I thought: "Why not have a change?" So, I made a story 'Hitsugaya servant, Hinamori master" haha!  
Oh god... Sorry for grammatical and typographical errors!  
'Nough talk! Here comes Chap' 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next day...  
When Hitsugaya woke up, he took a bath, dressed up and had breakfast. Then, he waited for Hinamori.

"Hello, Shiro-chan. How's your first day?"

"All good, Momo-san."

Since it is Saturday, there are no classes. Today is shopping day. Momo went to a mall, guarded by Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya was holding all the bags she shopped for. Hinamori stopped, so Hitsugaya did. She looked at Hitsugaya at all angles.

"What's wrong, ma'am?" Hitsugaya asked curiously.

"Hmmm... Toushi-Toushi, there's something wrong..." Hinamori said.

"What?" 

"You. Your clothes, your style."

"What do you mean?"

Without talking, Hinamori grabbed Hitsugaya's hand and led him to a shop. She picked clothes for him. After Hitsugaya fitted them, they bought it.  
When they went home, Hitsugaya asked.

"What are these for, Momo-san?"

"Your new clothes."

"But, I'm just a guard! I should be wearing my uniform!"

"Those will be your new uniforms. You shouldn't look like a guard, don't waste your good looks!"

"But..!"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to dad about it." Hinamori winks.

"O-Okay..."

------

--At Hinamori Hiroshi's office--

"Papa!" Momo said as she entered his dad's office.

"Momo... why?"

"I have a suggestion regarding Hitsugaya."

"The bodyguard? What is it, daughter?"

* * *

End of Chap' 2! Sorry if it is too short! Anyway, there's still Chap' 3! Haha! Wait for it guyz..!  
HITSUHINA:))  
'Nyway, review people:) 


	3. Chapter 3 : What?

Guys! Wahaha... Chap' 3! Hope you will like it... :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Monday.

"Good mornin'!"

Hitsugaya looked around. He was eating his breakfast that time. He saw a girl.

"Good morning, Momo-san."

Hinamori walked closer to Hitsugaya.

"Wear this." She said as she handed clothes to him.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"A school uniform?!?"

"Yup!"

"But... Why???"

"Let's just say to guard me all-time. I suggested that to father."

"But, I'm uneducated! I..."

"It doesn't matter! It's okay! Don't worry, I'll teach you!" Momo winked. "Hurry up or we'll be late!"

--At School--

Hitsugaya and Hinamori became classmates. They are always together. At recess time, a friend of Hinamori approached Hitsugaya.

"I noticed you and Momo are always together. How are you related?"

"Well... I... uhmm..." Hitsugaya was thinking if he should tell the truth - that he is Hinamori's bodyguard. "I am Momo's..." He paused. "I am Momo's-"

"He's my childhood friend." Momo said as she arrived. "We're childhood friends."

"Yes, we're childhood friends." Hitsugaya echoed.

"I see." Hinamori's friend said. "But... too close for childhood friends..." The girl added.

This left the two, Hitsugaya and Hinamori, speechless and shocked and quite embarassed.

------

Dismissal time.

"Come on. Let's go home." Hinamori told Hitsugaya.

"Right." Hitsugaya said as they rode the car home.

------

"Shiro-chan, never tell anyone you are my bodyguard." Momo said.

"Why? I mean, that's the truth!" Hitsugaya objected.

"It will cause you shame. Trust me, this is for your own good." Momo insisted.

"Ok... I'll just tell them we're childhood friends."

"Good."

* * *

Chap' 3 ends there!  
God. Guys, sorry for a very short chapter! I don't like writing looong chaps' and I'm not good at dividing stories. :)  
By the way, I'll explain further things.  
**Hitsugaya has a younger brother who is with his mother. He sends his salary to their hometown for his mother and brother. He is the breadwinner because his brother is underaged for work, but independent. :) Hope I clarified things. :)** 'Nyway, review people:)


	4. Chapter 4 : Momo's Boyfriend

Guys! Thanks for the review, author alerts, story alerts, fave story and fave authors! I appreciate those... now I'm more eager to post, post and post:) Anyway, here is Chap' 4. Hope you like it guys!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Toushiro and Momo continued going to school. Until one day, a guy named Kenji approached them.

"Momo, how are you?" asked Kenji.

"I'm fine." replied Momo with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm glad. Aren't you going to ask me?" He asked teasingly. Then Kenji noticed Hitsugaya behind Hinamori. "Who the hell is that guy?"

"Oh, it's Toushiro."

"I heard that you and that guy are always together."

"So, what?" Momo answered back.

"Are you not M.U., huh?"

Hitsugaya was surprised and reacted. "Who are you anyway?"

"So you don't know?" Kenji showed an evil and fake smile at Hitsugaya. Then Kenji continued. "I'm Momo's boyfriend, you got that?"

"Is that true?" Hitsugaya asked Momo. "Stupid! You're just an ex-boyfriend!" Momo told the truth.

"Ha! You're only an ex-boyfriend. So what's so special about it?" Hitsugaya said.

"How dare you! And what are you to her?" Kenji got angry.

Hitsugaya answered: "I'm her-"

Then Hinamori interrupted. "He's my boyfriend." She grabbed Hitsugaya's hand. "Let's go, Toushiro."

And they left.

------

At the Hinamori mansion...

"Momo-san." called Hitsugaya.

"Yes? What's wrong, Shiro-chan?" Momo responded.

"About what you told that guy named Kenji at school..."

"Oh." Momo said. "About that... Well, I said you were my boyfriend because he annoys me. And, I bet, when he finds out I'm single, he'll stalk me again, and use me - to be famous."

"I see... but... I'm not your boyfriend!" Hitsugaya spoke.

"I know. That's why, I want to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Pretend to be my boyfriend, Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya was shocked. "But... Why... What..."

"Please! It means a lot to me."

"I... uh..."

"Just agree!" Hinamori held Hitsugaya's hands. "Please!"

There was a long pause and silence. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were staring at each other's eyes.

Hitsugaya sighed. "I guess I have no choice at all!"

Hinamori hugged him in gratefulness. "Thank you!"

"A-Alright..." Hitsugaya said. "You're welcome..."

* * *

The end of Chap' 4!  
Hope you like it!  
Reviews please!  
'Nyway, here's a **sneak preview for the next chapter! another meeting for hitsugaya, hinamori and kenji! action-studded and [slight romance! chap' 5 is a long chapter!**  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!** But I wish I do:))  
**CREDITS:**thanks to my anime buddy, 'Elaizen', for adding some scenes to my fanfic. Her contribution to this Chapter is marked with an asterisk (). But I editted some parts, but some ideas are from her! Thanks Aizen:))  
**Extra Info:** Kenji's original or first name or supposed-to-be name is "Samson". But, I didn't like it. So, I changed it to Kenji, with Elai's permission:)) 


	5. Chapter 5 : Punches Exchanged

Pipz! Oh well, here's Chappie 5 that you're waiting for! SOrry for the late update! Because, I was busy thinking and posting my first onexshot fanfic: Nobody Else But You. Anyway, check it out! Ok, as you guyz remember, Chappie 4 was done with the help of my anime buddy, Elai. But this chapter (5) is all-out made by me. :D ELAI:)) Thanks for the reviews. especially to shirochanxmomo1220. :D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hitsugaya began to pretend as Hinamori's boyfriend. They are always together and they always talk. Whenever Kenji and his gang is around, they would do sweet stuff. They would hold each other's hands or Hitsugaya will put his hand over Hinamori's shoulder.

One day, Hinamori was left alone because Hitsugaya went [to the CR. :) Kenji saw Hinamori all by herself. He approached Hinamori...

"I guess you found a new one." Kenji said.

"So what?" Hinamori replied coldly.

"Ha! You're still the same, Hinamori Momo." Kenji answered as he ran his fingers on Hinamori's face. This irritated Hinamori.

"Don't touch me!" She said angrily as she slapped away Kenji's hand.

"Oh yeah? So, where's your knight in shining armor?" Kenji asked insultingly.

"That's none of your business!" Hinamori answered back in the same cold tone.

Kenji laughed. Then he walked closer to Hinamori, making her step backward and backward until she was stopped by the wall; Kenji cornered Hinamori and held her tightly in the arm. She struggled, but to no avail.  
This enjoyed Kenji. He slowly attempted to kiss the girl, but before sge could succeed, a hand pulled him away.

"Get off _my_ Hinamori!" said Hinamori's knight-in-shining-armor.

"Oh! It's the new-student-turned-Hinamori's-boyfriend!" Kenji said. "How dare you stop me!" Then, he punched Hitsugaya.

"And how dare you touch Hinamori!" Hitsugaya punched back.

The two exchanged punches.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Stop!" Hinamori said as she pulled Hitsugaya away from Kenji.

"No! I'll teach this guy a lesson!" Hitsugaya got out of Hinamori's grasp and punched Kenji again.

When Kenji's lips bleeded, Kenji retreated and ran away. "You'll pay for this, white-haired asshole!!!" Kenji shouted.

------

At home, Hitsugaya's room.

"Hitsu-kun, are you okay?" Momo asked with great concern.

"Y-Yeah." Hitsugaya replied.

"Hitsu-kun..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's... well... uhmm... I'm sorry..." Hinamori said with sadness.

"Huh? Sorry for what?"

"For putting you in a fight..." Now tears were starting to fall from her angelic eyes.

"Come on! That's nothing! Anyway, it's my job - to protect you." Hitsugaya said with a smile to prevent Hinamori's tears from falling.

Then, they stared at each other...

Until the long pause was broken.

"Wait, I'll be back." Hinamori said and left Hitsugaya's room.

Hitsugaya saw Hinamori return with a first-aid kit in her hand. She treated Hitsugaya's bruises.

"This might hurt!" Hinamori warned.

"Ouch!" Hitsugaya expressed as the ointment met his wounds.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Hinamori cured Hitsugaya's wounds. When she was done, she was going to put bad-aid on a scratch on his cheek.

"Let me do it." Hitsugaya said.

"No. Let me." Hinamori replied.

They both insisted. Hitsugaya was trying to get the band-aid from Hinamori's hand. He tried so hard that he lost balance, which made the two of them fall down. Hitsugaya was over Hinamori. The two of them can't move. Their eyes were glued to each other. There was silence and no motion for more than a minute.  
Until...

"Oh." The two said unison. Then they stood up.

"Sorry." Hitsugaya apologized. Hinamori said the same.

Then Hinamori put the band-aid on his face.

"I want to tell you something.." Hinamori said.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Uhmm..." Hinamori said. Then there was a pause. "Thank you."

"Thank you too."

* * *

Shoomp!  
The end of Chap' 5!  
Hope you like it!  
Reviews please!  
'Nyway, here's a **sneak preview for the next chapter! hitsuxhina in the same bed:D**  
**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!** But I wish I do:))  
**CHECK OUT:** 'THE GREATEST GOAL', 'NOBODY ELSE BUT YOU' && 'MOMO's NEW SHIRO-CHAN' (coming soon!)

Tnxies! Muahhhh...  
RHESSA HITSUGAYA. ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Asleep

CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**At last! After 100 years (that's exaggerating). I managed to 'release' chapter 6! Yehey! Two reasons: I was busy. After I was busy, I can't find my copy. Damn. But now, I found it! Success! Oh, another reason, I was enjoying reading HitsuHina fanfics of Merciless Ruby and shirochanxmomo1220. Special mention, nee? Ugh. Stop the blabs. Here's the (most-awaited?) chapter 6… enjoy…**

One Saturday, after dinner.

Hinamori went to Hitsugaya's room. She and him talked, laughed and exchanged stories. Hinamori asked Hitsugaya to tell about his childhood life.

"…My life's tough, isn't it?" Hitsugaya asked. There was no reply. "Momo-san?" The helooked at Hinamori. Hinamori fell asleep on Hitsugaya's bed.

"Oh great." Hitsugaya thought. He didn't disturb nor woke up Hinamori. He just let him sleep at his bed. "She is really pretty even when asleep." He thought. He ran his fingers through her soft, shining hair, and guarded her.

When Hitsugaya was feeling sleepy, he slept beside Hinamori, facing the other side (not facing her). While both of them were asleep, Hinamori hugged Hitsugaya unconsciously. This awoke Hitsugaya and made him look at Hinamori.

"This is bad. I am falling in love with my ma'am…" Hitsugaya whispered to himself. He touched Hinamori's face and slept again.

--

Next morning…

Hinamori woke up and she was surprised because Hitsugaya is sleeping with and facing her. She noticed his hand on her waist. "Uhhmmm…"

"Hitsu-kun…" She tried to wake him up. "Hitsugaya-kun… Hitsugaya-kun, wake up…" Hinamori was shaking Hitsugaya to wake up.

"Hmmm…" Hitsugaya opened his eyes and noticed that she was hugging Hinamori.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Hitsugaya said as he removed his hands on Hinamori.

"It's okay… I'm sorry too because I fell asleep in your bed…"

"Don't be..." Hitsugaya said with a little smile. "Hey, you're father might be looking for you."

"Oh yeah. I should go now. Thanks for letting me sleep here." Hinamori said and left.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 6!**

**Sorry for a piece of crap short chapter. I do suck at dividing stories into chapters, I admit!**

**Ok… I think this is a comeback. Hahaha. Anyway, I'm very sorry because I made you wait for this story for centuries! (exaggerating) :) I am very sorry. For the reasons why, go to the very top part of this page, ok? Try reading some of my other works too (All HitsuHina):**

**-Nobody Else But You**

**-The Greatest Goal**

**-****Destined: First Meetings for Hitsugaya & Hinamori**

**So far, I only have 4 fanfics. But don't worry! I'm going to start a new one, entitled:**

**-Momo's New Shiro-chan**

**Haha. Just wait for it to come out to know the story! ;)**

**SNEAK PEEK ON NEXT CHAPTER (CHAPTER 7):**

**Kenji again? Kenji the dumbass returns! Hahaha.**

**REVIEWS!! ;)**

**-rhessa-chan -**


	7. Chapter 7 : A Favor and Questions

**Here is Guardian Chapter 7!**

**At least today, I managed to type and publish 2 chapters (one for "Momo's New Shiro-chan" and this.)**

**Ok… Enjoy!**

**Note: This will be a short chapter only.**

_**I DON'T OWN BLEACH! BUT I WISH I DO!! ;)**_

_**start!**_

One day, Hitsugaya and Hinamori went to the mall. When they were walking…

"Ouch!" Hinamori said as she was bumped in the shoulder by _someone_.

"Gomen ne." She told the one who she bumped into.

When she looked at that _someone_…

"Hey Mo, small world!"

Darn. It is…

"Kenji?!" Hitsugaya growled. Hitsugaya grabbed Momo's hand. "Let's go." They began to distance.

"Oops! Not so fast!" Kenji said as he grabbed Hinamori's other hand.

"Let go of me!" Hinamori shrieked as she tried to get out of Kenji's grasp.

"Don't touch her!" Hitsugaya growled once more.

"Stay out of this!" Kenji let go of Hinamori and punched Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya punched back.

Then, Hinamori got in the middle of them and stopped them. She faced Kenji.

"GET LOST!" She said as she slapped Kenji _very, very, very _hard. She grabbed her guard's hand and started walking away.

Kenji ran after her and tried to grab her once more. But he failed. Hinamori kicked him in _'the between'_.

"OUCH!!" Kenji winced in pain.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori left and ate lunch.

"Did you like the food?" Momo asked.

"Yeah." Hitsugaya replied.

He suddenly laughed a little. Momo cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Toushi-Toushi?"

"Wait." Hitsugaya said as he got his handkerchief out and wiped the side of Hinamori's mouth. "There."

Hinamori blushed and looked down to hide it. "T-Thanks…"

When they were walking, Hinamori suddenly held Hitsugaya's hand. Hitsugaya was surprised, but he didn't react.

"I've never did this after I broke up with Kenji." Momo said.

"Ah…" That's all that Hitsugaya can say.

"He deserves _that_, right?" Momo said. She's referring to the slap and kick in 'the between'.

"Yeah."

Then they both laughed.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Nani?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it, Momo?"

"Hug me." Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya was shocked.

"Huh? Why?"

"Ano… I just miss the feeling…" Hinamori replied sadly.

"Demo…"

At once, Hinamori wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya. She then rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I feel sad… and… I this made me feel better." Momo said.

Hitsugaya smiled and hugged back.

"Arigatou…"

"Your welcome." Hitsugaya replied.

After some minutes, they broke the hug and started walking again.

"Hitsugaya-kun, did you ever have a girlfriend?" Momo asked.

Hitsugaya was caught off-guard at the question.

"Uh… Iie."

"Wakatta… what qualities do you look for a girl?"

Another killer question. Hitsugaya just described the one asking him.

"Uh… kind, honest, trustworthy, joyful and loving." Hitsugaya replied nervously.

"I see…" Momo sounded as if she was thinking if she fits the bill.

Then Hitsugaya returned the question."H-How about you? What is your ideal guy?"

"Hmmm… kind, gentleman, honest, trustworthy. The same with your answer. Well… just like you… My ideal guy is like you."

They both blushed madly.

"A-ah…" Hitsugaya was speechless.

**Done!**

**I told you guys, this is just short. ;)**

**Read "Momo's New Shiro-chan"!**

**I hope you like this chapter. If not, just keep it to yourself. :D**

**REVIEWS!! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Oh No

**Oh my! Guess what? I'm back! Sorry for the very long hiatus. I know I had you guys waiting. Really sorry. I've been occupied these days and I didn't have enough inspiration to continue writing. But now, I do! ;) So… I had to read my story again. Lol. Because I forgot where I ended. Btw, I don't need that yellow pad. So what, right? I'll just make it again. Hope it turns out better. Okay, shut up me! Here's the update… chapter 8! (Lol, that rhymes.)**

**By the way, in case you forgot the last chapter… (like I did)**

_**Chapter 7 flashback**_

_**Momo and Toushiro were at the mall and they bumped unto Kenji. The two guys exchanged slight punches. Momo got pissed so she slapped Kenji and kicked him "in between". The "couple" left. Momo asked Toushiro to hug her, and so he did. Then…**_

"_**Hitsugaya-kun, did you ever have a girlfriend?" Momo asked.**_

_**Hitsugaya was caught off-guard at the question.**_

"_**Uh… No."**_

"_**I see… what qualities do you look for a girl?"**_

_**Another killer question. Hitsugaya just described the one asking him.**_

"_**Uh… kind, honest, trustworthy, joyful and loving." Hitsugaya replied nervously.**_

"_**I see…" Momo sounded as if she was thinking if she fits the bill.**_

_**Then Hitsugaya returned the question."H-How about you? What is your ideal guy?"**_

"_**Hmmm… kind, gentleman, honest, trustworthy. The same with your answer. Well… just like you… My ideal guy is like you."**_

_**They both blushed madly.**_

"_**A-ah…" Hitsugaya was speechless.**_

**-----------------**

"Haha! Your face!" Momo laughed.

Toushiro's face turned more red because of embarrassment. _Was she just joking? Oh come on, Toushiro. Of course she's just kidding. How could someone as royal as her fall for me? Funny, really._

"So, shall we?" Momo asked.

"Huh, what?" Toushiro lost his train of thought.

"I said, shall we go now?"

"W-where?" He's confused. For no absolute reason.

"Where else, home, of course!" Momo said with a little giggle.

"Oh yeah, right. Let's go."

**-----------------**

"Oh. No."

Momo held her dress's ends as she ran to Toushiro's room. She threw the door open and rushed to him.

"Hurry!" She gasped. Her bracelets began sounding as she began unbuttoning Toushiro's polo. Then, she pulled them down to his arms. When she was halfway with it, she realized she was stripping Toushiro. She blushed.

She saw his packed body. Momo blushed worse than before. She could feel heat climbing up her cheeks. Good thing she already wore make-up. She was unable to remove her eyes off his body. Correction. _His hot body._ _What am I doing?!? Oh no, don't tell me he thinks…_

She looked up to him, who looked rather confused. But she a hint of suspicion on his emerald eyes.

"I-I…" She paused as she felt Toushiro hands on her face. She turned more red than a tomato.

Momo's mind jumbled with random thoughts. _Oh my, oh my! What's he going to do?!? Don't tell me he's going to… Oh, shut up, Momo! Shut-_

Then Hitsugaya smiled. "You had too much blush-on." Then he wiped the excess off with his thumbs on either cheeks of Momo.

_Oh… if you only knew, those are really my cheeks! Dang it, I'm blushing! Ugghh!!_

_Nice one, dude. What a stupid reason. Who would believe that? Only dumb people would believe that stupid alibi._

"Oh yeah… right. Too much make-up. I was in a hurry, that's why." She turned a little away. But she was still holding his polo.

_Okay, maybe not. Maybe not only dumb people._

"So…" They coincidentally said in unison.

"Uhmm…" She left his polo hanging on his arms then she and opened Toushiro's closet. She grabbed random clothes and threw them on his bed. She got a midnight blue polo and a pair of loose jeans.

"My friends are coming by. They wanted to bash in. They're bringing the food." She said as she did the clothes-picking.

"Ah. But, why?" Toushiro said as he completely removed his top.

"Because it's… my birthday!" Momo turned to him with a smile.

"You're birthday? I-I didn't know! H-Happy birthday, Momo." Toushiro said, surprised.

"Thanks. It's alright. I didn't tell you anyways." She turned to him and saw him half-naked. She blushed again. "So… you change your clothes now. They'll be coming in 5 minutes." She began exiting his room. "Oh, by the way, whatever I tell them, just ride with me, okay?" She said with a wink.

Toushiro nodded. "Okay."

Then the door closed between them.

_Crap. What will I get her for a gift?_

**-----------------**

Ding-dong!

"Uhmm, Toush, could you please get the door?" Momo said as she fixed the living room together with their maid. "Thank you, Mika." She whispered and motioned the maid to leave to go to the backyard.

Toushiro went to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Toushiro! Where's the birthday girl?" Orihime said with obvious excitement.

"Coming!" Momo shouted as she ran to the door. "Hey! Come in."

Her friends made noise as they ran inside the house and placed themselves on the comfortable seats.

Toushiro closed the door as everyone went in.

All of a sudden, Momo wrapped her arm on Toushiro's. "It's nice of you guys to come here, but you're lucky enough because my parents are not here."

"Really? Where are they?" Rukia said.

"Some business trip." Momo said."Anyways, let's have fun!"

They began eating, drinking, talking, singing, dancing. Good thing Momo's house was quite isolated from others. At least, their noise won't be heard by the neighbors.

They began giving gifts to Momo. Momo glowed with appreciation and happiness.

"Hey, Toushiro, where's your gift for Momo?" Renji asked.

Toushiro fell silent. He asked himself the same question. _Yeah, where's my gift for Momo? Or… more likely, what's my gift for her?_

"Well…"

"Oh, he already gave me his gift." Momo smiled as she hung her arm on his shoulder.

"Really? What is it?" Her friends chimed with eagerness.

"This."

Toushiro's eyes widened. The crowd cheered.

Momo giggled as she released his lips. Toushiro was still shocked.

"Y-you mean…?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, we're official." Momo proclaimed.

"Since when?" Rangiku asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Momo laughed.

"I knew it! You guys were too close for childhood friends!" Orihime exclaimed.

Toushiro faked a laugh. But still, he's confused. He pulled Momo away. "Excuse us."

"Sure, sure! Have fun!" Rangiku shouted.

**-----------------**

They went to upstairs to his room. He locked it, making sure no one would eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What was that?" Toushiro asked her.

"What what?" Momo asked.

"That one awhile ago?"

"Oh… this one?" And she repeated the act.

He gently pushed her away. "Are you crazy? You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Me, oh no. You just don't know the _real me_."

"What are you talking about?" Toushiro got more confused.

Momo laughed naughtily. "Don't worry, I'll show you…"

And so she pushed him down to the bed.

**-----------------**

**Yay! I'm done! I know it's kinda short, and sorry about that. Also, sorry for the chapter title, can't think of anything else. By the way, from now on I'll strive to update my other stories, and post other new ones! I'll be finishing "**_**Momo's New Shiro-chan**_**" soon enough, just one chapter and it's done. Aww. By the way, read "**_**Love Next Door**_**" too! It's another HitsuHina fanfic. ;)**

**I guess that's all. Read and review! Bye! ;P**


End file.
